Paw patrol: pups and smile dog stop creepypasta
by ilovezuma
Summary: (On Hiatus, with possible cancellation (if you wish adopt this story for your own writings please message me) Jeff the killer betrays smile dog...and leaves him for dead...but smile dog knows of jeff's plot to destroy adventure bay...after he is rescued by the paw patrol he joins them and fights off the rest of the creepypasta army...
1. the betrayal

_**Just as a little note before I write this...I am making this a Smile dog and paw patrol vs Jeff the killer and the rest of Creepypasta... this is most defiantly a crossover...I am using the cartoon versions of the creepypasta characters...as they fit with the story...Smile dog's alternate name is Damian as in one of the origin stories I read...so Smile dog= Damian so you all don't get confused...im gonna try to make this a short story ...no more than 8-10 chapters if I can help it**_

Narrative

it was a dark and gloomy night at Jeff the killer's house...he had all his friends there...eyeless jack...Jane the killer...Ben...etc...(you get it...if you don't go look up creepypasta characters)

Smile dog was out Spreading the word while his closest friends plotted against him...little did jeff know that Smile was outside listening the whole time

Jeff the killer's pov

"So...how do we ditch Smile?...any idea's?" says Jane... "why do you think I called this meeting...he's a needy mutt and he needs to be gone before we take over adventure bay!" says jeff... "well we could just sit there and haunt them from the shadows.." says slenderman... "you're a man in a tight sit with a tuxedo...the most you can do is turn on teen bitches with clever dress" says jeff to Slenderman... "now back to this mangy mutt...how do we get rid of...HEY SMILE!" says jeff realizing Smile is in the doorway..."well...I guess im not even a killers best friend...you traitor...I will bring hell on you..." Smile says as he jumps at jeff...he then dodges...and hits the wall...jeff then goes towards smile and injects him with a syringe...apparently a sleeping drug..."GO...TO...SLEEP!" smile's world then goes black... "now someone help me take him somewhere...somewhere like...ah! Adventure bay...so he can perish like the rest " the characters of creepypasta then take Smile to adventure bay...and leave him...leave him to an uncertain fate...as they placed him high on a ledge of a pass...that he cant climb...he can only fall to his death...is this Smile's end?...we will see...

SPREAD THE WORD...NO JOB IS TOO BIG...NO PUP IS TOO SMALL

 _ **sorry if this is too short or bad...its supposed to be a quick one that can be done in a couple days..or a Week... this was more of just an intro...more to be posted soon...also please read my other story... Paw Patrol: the love dilemma or the coming storm**_


	2. Smile dog wakes from slumber

_**Part two...**_

Narrative...

Skye just happened to be flying her helicopter on patrol...when she spotted a dog on a ledge of the high cliffs leading to the mountains...it was a black and white husky ...Skye saw that he wouldn't be able to get off the cliff without help...so she did the one thing she could...call Ryder

Skye's pov

"Ryder there's a pup stuck on the ledge...I think he needs help.." she then shows Ryder with her pup pad... "we should probably give him some help...Paw Patrol...to the lookout!" "Ryder needs us!"...the pups say

Marshall's pov.

I wonder what's going on now? Thinks Marshall as he's running to the elevator...no noticing a rock laying there...he trips and falls over it...it sends him rolling..."wooooaaahhh...Lookout pups!" Marshall then crashes into all the pups in the elevator..."way to go Marshall..." says Chase... "sorry...I should probably look where im going..." said Marshall as the elevator goes to the top...it reaches the top floor...they all jump out..."Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" says Chase as always says... "pups we have an emergency ...there's a pup stuck on the cliffs leading to the mountains...we need to rescue him...Skye is already there...so I'll need another pup to go help her...Marshall...I need your ladder to reach the stranded pup" says Ryder "I'm fired up!" says Marshall "Chase ...we may need you to help carry the pup as he may be too heavy for Marshall" "Chase is on the case!" says Chase "the rest of you...be ready at Katie's we may need help there...Paw Patrol is on a roll!"...Chase and Marshall then drive their trucks to where the Husky pup is located...they get out to assess the situation..."Marshall can you get up there with your ladder?" asks Ryder... "I can try!...arf arf! Ladder!" Marshall barks as his ladder goes up...he then climbs up to the pup...and tries to move him...but no luck.. "Ryder! He's too heavy!...tell Chase to come up..." Chase then climbs the ladder... and he can't lift the pup but more than a few seconds... "wow...this pup is heavy...Skye...send us your harness...we can get him in it...and airlift him to Katie's" says Chase "sure thing Chase!" Skye says as she lowers the harness... Chase lifts the pup and Marshall puts the harness on him.. "meet you guys at Katie's!" says Skye as she flies away with the pup

they meet up at Katie's...and get the pup on a table...see if there's anything wrong with him Katie runs some tests on him..."he's been drugged...he's unconscious..." says Katie.. "who would have done that?" asks Ryder.. "I don't know...but I guess we'll have to wait until he wakes up" Katie tells Ryder...Marshall then begins to think to himself... "I hope this pup is ok"

Several hours later... Marshall's pov

"Ryder he's waking up!" Marshall yelle to Ryder and Katie in the other room...as he offered to take watch over the pup... "hey little guy...how are you?" Marshall then leans in to pet the pup... but when he does...the pup is startled and bites Marshall "OWWW" Marshall yells... bleeding badly from the sharp teeth of the husky...Marshall then begins to cry from the pain...Ryder and Katie run in... "Marshall are you ok!" asks Katie worried... "HE BIT ME!..." Marshall says as he shows the two what the husky did... "I tried to talk to him...I went to pet him and he bit me!" "Marshall...he's not fully awake yet...and he doesn't know where he is...he's probably scared" katie says as she goes to get bandages for Marshall's badly bleeding paw...katie then comes back and cleans the wound... "Ryder!...look at this...I've never seen a pup have teeth like this...it split Marshall's paw in a few places" Ryder then looks at Marshall's paw...it appears to have been severed... "Marshall...be careful...and stay off this paw until it's completely healed...we don't want it getting any worse"..."we should let the pup calm down a bit and get adjusted...we don't want a repeat...especially with the sharp teeth he has" Katie says

a few minutes later... Katie's pov

"Hey there buddy...are you ok now?" Katie says calmly to the pup...as she slowly approaches the pup "ugh...where am I? Who are you?"...asks Smile dog "you're in adventure bay...the town that's home to the Paw Patrol...and the pup you bit earlier..." Katie says "sorry about that...I was kind of...WAIT.. DID YOU SAY ADVENTURE BAY?!" Smile says after he remembers Jeff the killer's plan "yeah why? Is something wrong?" asks Katie startled by the pups behavior.. Smile dog then stands up..."YOU ALL NEED TO..." He then falls over realizing he stood up too quickly and the sleep drug has not completely worn off..."you all need ...to...leave...jeff...coming..." Smile says while panting...he is still very weak at the time... "you need to rest...and in the morning we'll talk about this...anyways what's your name?" Katie says "Smile dog...I also go by Damian." "Ok ...get some rest Damian...and we'll talk more In the morning...I'll call Ryder and the pups back and you'll be able to talk with the pup you bit... he was pretty worried about you.." Katie then walks out of the room leaving Damian to rest

Next morning Damian a.k.a. Smile dog's pov

"Ugh...I feel bad about biting that pup..he was only trying to help.." says Damian still tasting the blood in his mouth..."Katie!...are they coming yet!?" "They're almost here...five minutes or so...Marshall is coming too...so mabey you two can make up after the little biting incident"...Damian heard Katie and waited...sitting by the door. Waiting to meet the pups and boy that saved him...he sees them coming through the door..."KATIE THEY'RE HERE!" Damian yells as loud as he can..."hey there...you certainly look better" Ryder says... "woah Ryder...you were right his teeth are huge! And sharp!...wait...I know you...AHHHHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" yells Chase as he remembers Smile dog from his dreams... "what is wrong with you Chase?" Ryder asks... "HE HAUNTS ME IN MY SLEEP!...SPREAD THE WORD!...YOU STAY AWAY!" Chase now extremely scared...he begins peeing on his pup uniform and then onto the floor ..."um Ryder...Chase is peeing...on the floor ...and on your shoe a little..." Marshall warns Ryder "Chase what's wrong?" Ryder asks "it's these dreams he has...about a black an white fur husky...this pup probably reminds Chase of Smile dog..." Marshall says "wait did you say smile dog?" Katie asks "YES THAT IS SMILE DOG!" Chase yells... "his name tag says Damian a.k.a. Smile Dog"...Katie says worried..."um...what the Shepard is saying is true... I am Smile dog...hey um...Chase is it? Do you remember Jeff the Killer?" Damian asks "yes.." whimpers Chase..."well...I never thought I'd be helping one of my victims...I'm sorry Chase...it's what I do...and you...dalmatian...come here..." Damian then motions Marshall to come towards him... "I am truly sorry about biting you...that was a defense mechanism...I was a little light headed" "it's ok...it will just take a while to heal...im Marshall..." Marshall says... "I'm Smile dog... although my friends can call me Damian"... "but now...on a serious note...we need to talk...you are all in danger...my owner Jeff has betrayed me and has plans to attack adventure bay...we need to prepare for him and the rest of the Creepypasta army..." explains Damian "what the heck is creepypasta?" asks Marshall "oh just a group of nightmare creatures...some specialize in killing...others specialize in scaring... I kinda do some of both...but either way I'm here to help you ...and stop Jeff...in any way I can" says Damian... "well...we can talk about this later...I'm taking you to the lookout so you can stay with us..." says Ryder.. "NOO!...MAKE HIM STAY HERE!" says Chase...so scared he is about to cry... "Chase...if you really don't want to be around him...we can have him sleep away from your pup house...but he is coming either way" Ryder says..."lets go Damian...you can ride with me...and I'll have Marshall ride with Chase" they all then go to the lookout after helping clean Chase's accident off the floor...and saying their goodbyes to Katie

 _ **ha...it loks like Chase is terrified of Smile dog...will Chase and Damian ever become friends...or will Chase avoid him at all costs? And what does Jeff the killer have planned? Stay tuned... for the next Chapter**_


	3. the apology

_**The Paw Patrol is now aware that Jeff the killer plans to attack adventure bay... all the pups are on board and ready to help smile dog...with the exception of Chase who has locked himself in his pup house...still afraid of smile dog...**_

Damian's a.k.a. Smile dog pov

"Ryder...we seriously need to prepare...there's no telling what will happen when Jeff brings down his army...you see what I alone did to Chase...there's no way these pups will have any chance!" says Damian "believe me...these pups will be ready an prepared to face any danger that comes their way" says Ryder... "I hope you're right...because jeff has worse planned for adventure bay than he did with foggy bottom..." warns Damian.. "is that why the roads to foggy bottom are closed? Is that why there has been no contact?"..."yes I'm afraid so Ryder...if we ever want to have a chance against Jeff...we're going to have to fight him in the dream world..." says Damian... "can't you do that right now?" asks Ryder "it seems like I would be able to...but my powers only apply to human minds...not other creatures or creepypastas.. For that we would need my friend...

Shadow's pov

we enter a dark cave in the underworld... the home of another hellhound named Shadow... who is friends with Smile dog... Shadow is a cousin of Cerberus... Cerberus and Smile dog have been friends almost forever and he was recently introduced to Shadow...we enter the cave to hear a phone ringing "yo" Shadow anwsers.. "hey we need some help with that adventure bay thing...you know..." says Damian... "um...no jeff has already asked me this once...and I don't want anything to do with it...I'm quote "Evil" but im not into that terrifying the living bullshi.." Shadow gets cut off "I'm not working for jeff...he kicked me to the curb and I want to get back at him..." explains Damian "ohhhh well why didn't you say so...I've always hated that white faced no nose bastard...bout time you finally try to kick his ass" says Shadow ..."ok now what do you need from me?" "Shadow I need your dream manipulation powers" says Damian "but...isn't that what you do?" asks Shadow... "well my powers don't work on creepypastas, demons or other creatures...only humans and pups" says Damian. "Well that's weak..what is the use to only terrorize humans and pups?" asks Shadow "well im Satan's dog...what the hell do you expect? He's a sick bastard anyways...he has this jar of marmalade that makes you commit adultery or some shit...like I said...weird motherfucker". Says Damian "well...just keep that marmalade jar away from me and we'll be fine" says Shadow... "thanks...meet me at the lookout tower in adventure bay...we have a mind to invade"

Damian's pov

"Ryder...is Chase willing to talk yet?" asks Damian... "no...he's terrified of you...I don't blame him...you terrorize him...and he probably will never talk to you..." says Ryder "...I need all paws on deck here...and i'm willing to apologize for my actions...I really need to speak with him" says Damian.. "even if he would talk to you...there's no way to contact him right now... he's locked his pup house and isn't answering the pup tag.." says Ryder.. "oh there's one way...be right back" says Damian he then goes outside to Chases pup house...he senses that Chase is sleeping... "just my luck... was hoping you were asleep"... Damian then channels his energy to appear in Chase's dream.."Chase...where are yooouuu?" "GO AWAY!" "I just want to talk little guy...no harm in that is there?" "I DON'T CARE LEAVE ME ALONE!" Damian realizes he's getting nowhere...it's going to get a little worse before he can make it better...he walks into the house ..."wait...am I still using jeff's house for my terror dreams? ...i'm so pathetic...I need a place to crash"...he then goes to the upstairs bedroom and sees a knocked over table... "hmm...where could he be?" Damian says in a sarcastic voice he then walks over...and peeks over the table... "boo..." he says in a very weak tone... "AHHH GET AWAY FROM ME!"... Chase screams as he scoots back towards the corner with his tail between his legs... "look Chase...I know what I've done to you...I'm really sorry... but I need you right now...I need you to be that strong and brave police pup...not this tiny little puppy PISSING ON THE CARPET!" Damian yells as he realizes Chase is urinating again... "ugh...you know how much that's gonna cost to clean?..oh wait...not my house anymore...fuck it...but anyways...you really need to stop this...I'll give you no more trouble...I just need to lend me a paw...and you'll be free...and you won't see me again.." says Damian "re...really?..." Chase says. "Yea buddy...I feel bad knowing how important you are...to your friends...and this town...I'll stop...just help me out...this once?" says Damian extending a paw to Chase..Chase then accepts "o...ok.. Thank you..." Chase says still unsure of his decision... "lets get out of this dream...you smell like a piss soaked pup"says Damian.. "oh uh...sorry...that happens when I get scared..." says Chase "I don't blame you...I scare myself..." they then leave the dream...to prepare for the Coming of Jeff the killer

 _ **Sorry if I'm making Chase look bad in this story...it just fits... the brave police pup scared by a dreamworld husky...like I said...this is going to be a short...1 mabey 2 more chapters and im finishing it...please send me a review...I'd like to know if I should stick with long planned stories or should I write more short ones? Anyways thanks for reading...I appreciate every view**_


End file.
